Goddess Gone Rogue
by Funnierthanu
Summary: The goddess of the hunt was banished by Zeus, for disobeying his orders. Her banishment period is 1,000 years, while gone she meets some people, who just so happen to be primordial gods. She finds herself as a primordial, as well as on their council. But what happens when her banishment is up and she doesn't show up? They look for her, but what if they don't like what they find?
1. Chapter 1

**_Artemis's POV_**

The Second Giant war had officially ended, and all of the heroes were invited to Olympus for a celebration. But not without granting them a 'generous' gift; I'm not really sure if they'll be generous, it's whatever the demi-gods wish. And let's just say, some of them aren't too bright.

We were sitting on our thrones staring down at the demi-gods in front of us.

"Jason Grace," Zeus boomed. I resisted an eye roll; of course he'd address his kids first. Something about how him and his children should be rulers, thus putting them first.

The _boy_, stepped forward and bowed at us. "We grant you the gift of immortality; a god if you wish. Do you accept?"

Jason looked at the girl that was previously next to him, as of asking for permission. The girl- Piper, I think her name was- gave a small nod with an encouraging smile. Jason turned back to Zeus and stated with confidence, "I accept."

Zeus gave him a small smile, that lasted for only mere seconds before his serious façade returned. "All hail, Jason Grace, minor god of lightning, leadership, and combat."

Jason was hit with a bright light and he shied away from it at first, before accepting it fully. After the light disappeared Jason bowed once again, before taking his place back in line.

Next was Piper, who walked forward and bowed. "We grant you with the gift of immortality, do you accept?"

"I accept."

"Very, well. All hail, Piper McLean - now Piperellia- minor goddess of love, beauty, and relationships."

Just like before, a bright light hit Piper, and she too shied away from it at first. When the light disappeared, she bowed, before walking back towards Jason and took his hand; a gesture that almost made me want to puke.

Next was Leo. "We grant you with the gift of immortality, do you accept?"

"No." He said shocking us.

"Then what do you wish for?" Zeus asked recovering from shock.

"A chance to find Calypso." He said and Aphrodite squealed.

"Aww that is sooo cute," she sighed dreamily and this time I rolled my eyes. "I say we give him the gift of immortality anyway, so he can find her. Because trust me, it won't be easy finding her again."

"Very, well." Zeus said and he waved his hand. "You are now immortal. But as for finding Calypso, you will have to do on your own."

He bowed, walking back to the line. Up next was a pale boy son of Hades, I do believe.

"I think you already know what in going to ask." Zeus stated and the boy nodded.

"I accept."

"Very well. All hail, Nico Di Angelo - now Nichorius- minor god of souls, jewels, and the dead."

A bright- you already know what hit him so I don't have to keep repeating it. He walked back to the line and a shapeshifter names Hank, or whatever, came forward.

"Do you accept?" Zeus asked lazily.

"No." He said before quickly adding "I wish to have my curse removed."

Zeus simply waved his hand and a piece of cloth flew out of the boys pocket. Zeus balled his hands into a fist, and the cloth squeezed itself. When Zeus stopped he released the cloth and it fell into the boys hands. He quickly opened it to find nothing inside it. The boy bowed and walked back to the line.

An African American girl walked forward, I'm pretty sure her name is Hazel. "Do you accept?"

"No, I wish to have my curse _fully_ removed."

Zeus waved his hands and the girl doubled over gasping for air. But suddenly it stopped and the girl looked around amazed, before bowing and returning to the line.

Next came Annabeth, and Athena smiled proudly at her daughter. "Do you accept?" Zeus asked.

She took a deep breath and looked at Perseus, who had tears in his eyes but nodded. She gave him another look as of unsure, but he nodded once more.

The girl took another deep breath. "I accept partial immortality." The girl stated shocking us all, including Perseus.

Zeus, after recovering from shock once again, waved his hand and a bright- but not as bright as the others- hit Annabeth. She bowed and returned to the line and smiled at Perseus, who returned it.

This time it was Poseidon who spoke up instead if Zeus. "I do believe my son deserves a gift greater than the others. Do any of you deny this claim?" he asked, none of us spoke.

"Then I do believe my son deserves the honor of being an Olympian. Do you accept?"

Perseus took a deep breath and uttered one word. "No." We all looked at him shocked, it was surprising the first time, but at then he did it for his lover. What was his purpose now?

"I wish that both Hestia and Hades get thrones on Olympus."

We stare at him, more shocked than before. "But Percy," Poseidon protested. "Why?"

"They both deserve it more than I ever will." He stated.

"This is pro-" Zeus started.

"The boy is right." Athena interrupted. "They are both deserving and it was his wish."

"Very, well." Zeus grumbled. "It shall be done."

"But I do believe my son is at least worthy of partial immortality, is he not?" once again no one spoke.

"Do you accept?"

Perseus turned to look at Annabeth then turned back and nodded.

Zeus sighed, "Fine!"

He waved his hand and a light hit him.

Perseus bowed before walking back Annabeth.

"Let the celebration begin."

As if on cue, which it was, the lights dimmed and music started blaring, and a table set up.

We stood and shrunk ourselves to our normal sizes.

But that, peculiar mortals, is only the beginning of my rebellious story.

Trust me, there is much more to come.

Yo, like Artemis said this is only the beginning. Yes, I know this is short but I have more planned. They get larger as it goes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Present_**

"Oh come on, Moon Beam, stop thinking and let loose," Nyx begged. "You're never this tense."

"Yeah," Ananke agreed, "its starting to freak us out."

"Sorry," I apologized, "just remembering my past ."

"Oh, forget them, they're just a bunch of ass-" Thalassa started but got cut off.

"Don't even finish that sentence." Nyx warned.

"You always curse," Thalassa pointed out. "We all do."

"Yeah, but now's not the time."

"Of course now isn't the time, that's Chronos." she said sarcastically. "Pun intended."

"Thalassa," she warned. "Do you seriously want to fight right now?''

"Not really," She shrugged.

"Then shut up."

"I don't have to."

"I can always glue your mouth shut."

"Like that will work." Ananke snorted

"Before you could even think about doing it, I would drown you."

"Then I'll blind you with darkness, you can't drown what you can't see." Nyx glared.

"You know," I interrupted, "as much as you two have been talking about the other being quiet, neither of you have tried yourselves."

"Whatever." they grumbled rolling their eyes.

''Anyway, we should be going." Ananke said.

"Yep," Nyx agreed.

"Then why haven't we left yet?" I asked.

"Because we were waiting on you, little sister." Nyx threw her arms around my shoulder.

"Well, I'm ready, I guess."

"Tote as paei!" Ananke said in Greek which I instantly translated to 'then let's go'.

"Erebus, Aether, and Pontus said they'll meet us there." Ananke said and I nodded. Erebus, Aether, and Pontus were the other three primordial that I had met in college and befriended, way before I found out that they were primordial deities, and before they found out that I was an Olympian.

"I call shotgun!" Nyx exclaimed. "You're driving, Ananke, Thalassa, Moon Beam, you two get backseat!" She quickly ran over to the car and jumped in and the three of us stared, before glancing at each other and laughing.

"Same old, Nyx," Ananke mumbled. "Same old, Nyx."

We walked over to the car and got in. Ananke put the key in the ignition, and huffed a sigh, before turning the car on, and driving away.

I stared out the window, looking at every passing car, I should be ecstatic, but I wasn't. As much as I loved my friends- no my family- I couldn't help but miss my old family.

I missed Athena, my favorite sibling, I missed when she'd correct everybody. Or how whenever one of us would get in a fight with someone else, and the other would almost always have their backs, unless they fully agreed with the other side. And that rarely ever happened.

I missed my aunt, Hestia, always the voice that speaks out during the war. How she was like a mother figure to us, even more so than Hera, which was no surprise. Hera hated all of Zeus' illegitimate children, and the Olympian council was mostly made up of them.

I slightly missed Hermes, for he was always there to lighten up the mood with his pranks.

I missed Hephaestus, for no matter the ridicule he received, he always remained loyal to Olympus, he was actually quite stoic, not as much as myself, but still stoic.

I even missed Demeter's crazy and constant talks that always seemed to have to do with cereal. And I missed Apollo's idiocies, just his idiocies. Poseidon's constant talk about saving the fish. Ares constant support of war and even my father's weird dramatics, I no longer cared that he forced me to do what he did because that was the past, now is the present, and I'm sure as hell, living in the future.

And as much as I hate to admit, I even missed Aphrodite squealing over some boy band or how two people found love. It was annoying, but it was her. But I definitely do not miss Dionysus, he was an annoying, old sot, who got what he deserved for going after someone who was declared off limits.

I shouldn't miss them that much, my friends are awesome and in a way, they actually kind of remind me of the Olympians. Ananke replaced both Athena and my father with her sternness.

Nyx easily replaced Hermes with her carefree and I-like-to-live-in-the-moment demeanor. She also sort of replaced Hestia because I could always go to her when needed, and unfortunately she also replaced Aphrodite because she was constantly trying to hook me up with guys, even though I clearly despise _most_ of the male population. Practically all of them so the most wasn't really necessary.

Thalassa replaced Ares and Hephaestus, for she was always competitive and always sought for a fight much like Ares and was creative and always ready to take on a challenge much like Hephaestus.

Pontus replaced Poseidon, obviously. Aether replaced Apollo because he was forgetful and loved to mess around not matter the time or current situation. And Erebus replaced Demeter because he was obsessed with food, and Hades, even though I do not miss him, with his sometimes gloomy attitude. And Chaos, my new adoptive father, replaced them all, foe he was able to have any personality.

I sighed and close my eyes and was instantly reminded of my past.

**_Past_**

"_We should offer our condolences to the boy." Athena said, holding back a sob as best as she could._

_"You're just saying that because it involves your daughter, that Annie girl." Dionysus slurred. Athena and I glared at him. She was not amused by his disrespect towards her daughter and I was slightly annoyed because he doesn't know when the right time for him to speak is._

_He flinched under our glares an cowered back, Athena shot me a grateful look and I waved it off._

_"Athena is right," Poseidon agreed, and rarely do they ever agree. "My son needs support at a time like this." He shot a sorrowful look at Athena who refused to look up._

_"It's the least we can do for the boy." Demeter agreed, and Hestia nodded in agreement with her younger sister, which caused Hades to agree for Hestia always was his favorite sibling._

_"Fine," Zeus grumbled. "But how shall we do that, exactly? The boy watched his lover die and couldn't do a thing about it." We were discussing whether or not Perseus deserved our condolences and pity. I agreed for he was different from other boys, that and because it was my sister's daughter that had been killed._

_She died during an attack. The couple were driving home, when they were attacked by the Minotaur, who most definitely wanted revenge, when they were ambushed. The Minotaur threw a log at the car, and they didn't have enough time to get out, so they were crushed. Perseus made it out, but hi lover did not, it crushed her legs and her ribcage._

_"How about we offer him godhood?" Poseidon spoke up._

_"Would he accept?" Hephaestus asked finally putting whatever he was working on down. "He has lost his lover, he will surely wish to go with, in order too be with her again."_

_"I agree, he is much too loyal to want to stay." I agree._

_"Then we coax him into it, after that he would accept being an Olympian with open arms." Hermes said._

_"Woah, an Olympian?" Zeus thundered. "We have offered him godhood twice before, even going as far as offering a spot on Olympus, and twice he has denied. What makes you think I would offer him godhood once more, much less an Olympian?"_

_"The fact he is powerful enough to be a god, and according to you 'too powerful' and if what you say is true then the boy is deserving of being an Olympian." Hestia said calmly._

_"But can't we just let him die?" Zeus asked. "It would be much simpler."_

_"No," Hestia said sternly and she's never stern._

_"I agree with Hestia. The boy is indeed deserving." Hera said giving Zeus a you-better-do-as-I-say glare that and he cowered back slightly._

_I had to hold back a chuckle, Zeus, almighty king of the gods, was afraid of his wife. That's just sad._

_He cleared his throat. "Then it is settled, Perseus Jackson shall be offered godhood and a spot on the Olympian council." He spoke with forced finality in his voice. "Meeting dismissed!"_

_With that we all flashed out._

* * *

I think I forgot to do the disclaimer in the other chapter so here you go:

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Mr. Rick Riordan does. Besides, last time I checked, I wasn't an adult, a man, or live in Texas.

Oh, and I decided to make this a trilogy, and yes each book will be going on at the same time. I'll call it the "Rebel and Dispel" series. First book is this one, the second will be for Athena, and third for Hephaestus. Yep, I'm just that awesome.


End file.
